Transverse or side to side movement of the fiber condenser occurs during a spinning operation, where a strand is delivered from the aprons of a drafting system to the nip of succeeding rolls, as a result of strand movement as it progresses moving from side to side toward the nip. In order to properly function, the fiber condenser must accommodate the irregular movement of the strand during its progression toward the nip. Thus, the condenser also transverses from side to side. It is also a characteristic tendency for the guide to move in and out in relation to the nip. When a strand comes down as during such a spinning operation, there is the tendency because of the action of the rolls forming the nip within which the condenser is positioned, to dislodge the condenser throwing it to the floor of the mill where it may become damaged or lost. Finding and picking the condener up and again properly positioning it and the yarn for resumption of the drafting operation adds to labor cost. There is a further tendency for the condenser to become drawn into the nip so as to become crushed therein. This tendency is aggravated where a substantial portion of the exterior surface of the condenser is positioned within the nip is in frictional contact with the nip forming rolls. Attempts to solve the aforementioned problems are exemplified by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,261 utilizing a bar to limit rotation of a special condenser. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,942,121; 2,735,141 and 3,273,206 show the use of laterally extending rods for supporting pairs of condensers.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a condenser wherein means are provided for maintaining the condenser within proper position in the nip so as to avoid dislodgment of the condenser when an end comes down.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a positive means for positioning a condenser within the nip yet accommodating the various movements or undulations in the yarn as it moves towards a pair of nip forming rolls.
Still another important object of the invention is the provision of a fiber condenser which will present a minimum of contact surface with the surface of the rolls forming the nip wherein the fiber condenser is positioned so as to minimize the tendency of frictional contact between the condenser and the surface of the rolls to draw the condenser into the rolls so as to result in damage.